Love me for me
by SerpentEmpress
Summary: What happens when Sybill Trelawney gets back from Berlin and is Entirely different? also what will happen when the hostile Severus Snape develops a romantic attraction to the new her? NEXT CHAPTER COMING SOON
1. The new Trelawney

''ATTENTION everyone a special person is going to be joining us for this meeting'' Albus Dumbledore's voice boomed through the dining table of 12 Grimmauld place ''hah who is it? my dear cousin?'' Sirius laughed as did everyone except me ''No it is Ms. Sybill Trelwney'' Dumbledore smiled ''urgh even worst'' moaned Tonks the whole table was full of laughter ''Everyone show some respect Ms. Trelawney is going to be here any second.

Everyone started to eat their dinner in silence dreading the moment Sybill came she is going to go on about how much danger we are in she was always a silly hag with her beads and 100 shawls and of course she has always hated me because I am a former Death eater actually everyone in this room hates me for the exact same reason.

I heard a tiny pop outside the kitchen door and the door knob was turning ever so slowly I bet she is going to have her usual look the beads,the shawls,the glasses but as the door swung open I was gobsmacked. her hair wasn't big and frizzy it was shoulder length and slightly curly and she didn't have a single bead on her or a shawl instead she had a red trench coat with black buttons and she was wearing black stilettos and what shocked me the most NO glasses. All around the table everyones jaws dropped to the core of the Earth. ''Ahhh Sybill welcome'' she hugged Dumbledore and waved to everyone in the table shyly ''hello everyone'' she gave a friendly smile ''Hello'' everyone chorused obviously still not recovered from the shock ''Well Ms. Trelawney here has just got back From Berlin she was doing some investigating for us'' Dumbledore said as he presented her. As she sat down no one could keep their eyes away from her she looked so different that is was almost hard to believe that it was actually her and it wasn't just her appearance it was her personality to because the minute she sat down on the long table she didn't go on about some danger or anything she predicted she made basic conversations. When the meeting was over I went straight back to the room I was staying in I dropped on my bed looking up to the ceiling ''What the hell am I still doing here''I said to myself but then I had to keep reminding myself that I was doing this for Lily,for her son. An hour later and I was still looking up at the ceiling I heard every one else go back up to their rooms Everything was silent My head was aching from all the thinking so I decided to clear my mind and go downstairs to the dining room as I walked down the stairs trying to not make a creak I heard a noise inside the dining room and when I looked in to take a peak it was...Sybill


	2. You saved me

Her head turned around to face me she was wearing a navy silk robe and her head was still down ''oh well hello Severus'' she said clearly she didn't have that whispery spooky voice anymore and though it was hard to admit Snape actually liked her this way. ''Can't sleep?'' asked Snape ''yep jetlag'' she gave a small smile she was drinking a small cup of tea ''come sit'' she patted the chair next to hers at first I hesitated but what have I got to lose I sat next to her it was dark and the only light was the light coming from the open door that led to the hallway she looked at me looking weirdly amused ''so hows it been?'' I was surprised by the way she asked this question her voice was so casual ''good'' I simply replied ''ahh I see'' there was a moment of awkward silence I couldn't look at her because she was staring right at me and it felt...uncomfortable ''I see you have changed quite a lot Trelawney'' I said just to break the awful silence ''Yes I have and Severus why so formal call me Sybill'' she gave me another smile ''oh okay...Sybill'' It was very awkward saying her first name for the past 14 years I have only called her Trelawney. A pause came again and 1 question was eating me alive why did she change? finally when I couldn't take it anymore ''Sybill...why have you changed the way you dress and your...er...personality'' I mumbled she shrugged and said ''Well no one liked me so I decided to change'' I don't know why but I was suddenly slightly annoyed of what she just said because I always thought of her as the kind of woman who didn't care what anyone said the kind of person who would be herself until her dying day...unfortunately I was wrong. She pulled out something of her robes' pockets it was a small container filled with small little pills which I recognized to be Cancelli Homorum it was pills to make you calmer she got three and drank it down with water even though it was only supposed to be 1 a day or else you would be paralysed ''Tre...Sybil you are only supposed to take one or else you'll get paralysed'' I grabbed the container from her ''eh whats the point I have no family no friends no ones going to miss me'' she acted calmly I think this is the effect of the pills ''How come you never got married or had any children?'' I asked even though I knew the answer ''why did _you _never get married and had any children?'' she repeated ''I asked first'' I replied ''answer my question first'' she remarked ''ok fine well..I just chose to live alone'' even though I knew this was a total lie if I had the choice I would've gotten married to Lily and have children with her ''now answer my question'' I gave her a smirk ''well your lucky you got to choose unlike me...I grew up dreaming about a wizard in shining silky robes and loads of children but...no one wanted me'' I felt kind of sorry for her but I also realized how much we got in common no one wanted me aswell. She slowly started to laugh and I was quite confused ''what are you laughing at?'' I asked ''well I have now only just realized how stupid I was every single year saying that at least one of my students were going to die now I know why everyone thought I was a total nutjob'' she laughed and laughed but I thought she was being too harsh on herself ''But...why did you though?'' I am somehow not myself around the new her I keep on asking questions and everyone knows I am not that kind of person she sighed ''well...I had this one dream where Hogwarts was attacked and I couldn't predict it and it was all my fault why the students died and I everyday for 14 years at my work in Hogwarts I just had to make sure I warned them'' she said quite sadly ''oh'' was all I could say. There was another pause I was getting tired of these ''You know you might not have remembered me but I have encountered you a couple of times in Hogwarts'' she whispered and she was right I couldn't remember her at all and I can bet a million galleons that she was definitely not in Slytherin ''I was 13 and you were 16 one of your friends hexed me and I fell into the lake...you saved me...''suddenly it was like a pensieve a flashback of a girl drowning in the lake blinded him

**1976 **

''HEYYY LOOK WHO IT IS'' shouted Mulciber ''oooohhh ITS SILLY SIBYLL'' Avery mocked together Mulciber and Avery were walking together getting nearer and nearer to a girl with a ravenclaw tie,big round glasses and a blue shawl around her with long beaded earrings and behind Mulciber and Avery there was a boy with long greasy black hair a really long nose who was looking at the ground while walking. Suddenly Avery and Mulciber started pulling Trelawney's shawl and started picking on her glasses and the third boy did not participate he simply sat down and read his book ''ahh leave me alone pleasee'' the girl was now crying as two of the boys laughed maniacally suddenly Avery pulled out his wand and chanted ''STUPEFY'' they were now laughing hysterically but there smiles faded as they heard the girl scream once more she fell into the lake and they made a quick run for it leaving the 3rd boy behind the 3rd boy started to panic and without thinking dived into the lake he grabbed the girl and pulled her out of the water he was panting and as he looked at girl who's earrings and glasses has now slipped off she was unconscious he knew that they would be in serious trouble so he tried to wake her up he was doing everything screaming,shaking her evening pinching her and then finally after what felt like an infinity she opened her eyes and her eyes were looking up,down,left and right she was still in his arms ''you saved me'' was the last things she muttered before getting unconscious again. Snape knew he had to bring her up to Madam Pomfrey to get treated after that he never had any contact with the girl again.

**Present**

Snape had no idea that the girl he saved was actually Trelawney he could still remember those big dark green eyes and that soaking wet brown hair ''I never got the chance to say thank you I wanted to for the past 14 years but I couldn't I was too nervous so right now I am saying thank you for saving my life I owe you one Severus'' she gave me a genuine smile the look of shock was still etched on my face ''why were you nervous? and how come you never told me it was you?'' I still couldn't recover from the shock of the situation ''because...from the moment I muttered the words...you saved me...since then I have been in love with you''


End file.
